moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hrolfr Keel
Hrolfr Keel was the father of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang and the founder of the Valgarde Drug Cartel. Hrolfr was known as a shifty, unloving man who abused his son and brought about all sorts of narcotic related issues in the Headlands, particularly in Keel Harbour, where he lived. Hrolfr was the son of the renowned High Admiral Boris Keel. Unlike the rest of his family, Hrolfr did not follow tradition and refused to join the Gilnean Navy for reasons unrecorded. History Not much is known about Hrolfr except that he was a troublemaker and was expelled from local schools several times. Following the height of his adolescence, Rolf was introduced to the narcotic business by several of his like-wise rat-bag friends and began to deal and use the drugs extensively away from the sight of his father. Cassandra Keel Hrolfr lied and cheated through much of his life, even managing to trick one of the local tavern's daughters, Cassandra into marriage. Unfortunately, complications were seen during the birth of their son, Ranets, and Cassandra died in the child birth. Out of pure spite, Hrolfr raised the young Ranets, but shared no love for the child, holding the mindset that Ranets killed his wife. At first, Hrolfr wished to drown the newborn, but saw an opportunity for heightened business and set about raising the child to follow in his footsteps. Following a Father's Footsteps... But yet again, things didn't go the way Hrolfr wanted them to when Ranets met his grandfather, the High Admiral. Boris taught Ranets in secret the traditions of the family and the glory of the Navy, which hooked the young boy forever. Following their first visit, the older man had made Ranets promise to never follow his father's business. The promise was fulfilled and when Ranets was of 15 years of age, he joined the Navy without his father's consent and left him virtually the morning after he enlisted. The Worgen Curse and his Death When the Worgen Curse spread across Gilneas, Ranets had retreated to the dreaded Keel Harbour in order to secure more men for a retaliation of the worgen. But, on his way down to the harbour, the man was abushed and biten by a pack of the beasts. Rane straggled around the woods for several days until he returned to the harbour...And found his first victim. Hrolfr had had the worst luck of the draw and happened to be dealing drugs on the outskirts of the town and was the first killed by Ranets, who tore out his heart and ripped apart his throat. Personality Effect on the Family Hrolfr was an unloving and evil man undoubtedly and was responsible for much ruin in the region and to the family name (Which caused Ranets to change the family name to Daggerfang following Rolf's death). After Hrolfr was murdered by Ranets, he was denounced from the family and was branded a criminal, which tore apart what little there was left of the name. Hrolfr brought a consistently negative presence to the family and in no way encouraged bright futures for his son. Hrolfr abused and hated his son and did whatever he could to make his life a living hell wherever he could. He denied his child his right to education and forced him into his vile cartel, which would eventually lead to Ranets being falsely charged and convicted on his own crimes. Category:Gilnean Category:Daggerfang Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Keel Harbor